User talk:Thepantheon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pyuta Gisou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitou (Talk) 01:17, September 30, 2009 Hello I made Sekkiseki in my Bleach Fanfiction the remains of dead souls in the Soul Society for when a person had a great hate or dislike for spirits and when they die instead of their bodies of become spirit particles it hardness into a stone with the spiritual power to negated spirit energy but if a being of any spirit race thinks good thoughts evenonce about Sekkiseki then their and their Zanpakuto's powers aren't affected by it for as long as you live and that anyone may learn this techinque but it doesn't increase anything but what I want to know if this makes sense at all and that if it is too powerful for my characters to have Hey You left me a message about my character and I started the revision but their are a few things that I'm not going to change such as his speed, the translations I will do what I can do seein as sometimes I can't find certain translations for words. The name of the zanpakuto I'm not going to change and I've tried to find a translation but can't. Also my character is just on here to be here. Also my character is about normal strength when compaire to some other characters on this wiki. Well, that was to just let you know. User:KILLER5991 I had a page for him but the page screwed up and I haven't had an actual character page because of that. And the site I use for my translations is www.eudict.com. User:KILLER5991 All right, here's a question for you, what would happen if I just put my character back on the wikia. KILLER5991 07:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) User:KILLER5991 What if I put it back on and continued my revisions seeing as I plan to do basically a major overhaul of changes for my character? I'm not going to chang the zanpakuto and I'm not really going to change his powers and abilities but like his hollow powers I'm changing. KILLER5991 07:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) User:KILLER5991 About his own page, if you could delete the original character page which is Shōjirō Kusaka seeing as when I tried the first time I had a bunch of problems with it. If so thanks. KILLER5991 07:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) User:KILLER5991 Admin? I was told that my character '''Federico Machu '''was aproved by Admin Seireitou for not being God Modding so if your aren't an admin would you please remove that tempate?Creator5000 20:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Review Oh, then all you had to do was just send me a message that you were an admin saying that it needs clean-up just other users have been adding that templates tp m,ost of my stuff and I though you weren't an admin and were just doing it to say it was God Modding and admin Seireitou-Sama already removed the template.Creator5000 23:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Why Why did you remove my article Souzoushakouin it may have had an unoffcial claim of being the strongest Kido type zan in my own store lines not interfering with anyone elses and Seiritou had prepoved that one himself as well and you may be an admin but you gave me no notice to fix it not even the adjust template and I am sorry but that is an ambuse of power.Creator5000 00:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Understandable It is understandable it happens and I know their alittle god modding and have bad grammer oh and I'll send a message to Seiritou that is mess is being fix.Creator5000 00:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC)